


A Tempest, Stirring

by stellacadente



Series: Dreams of Empire [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Character Background, Companion story spoilers -- Vette, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Slavery, unapologetic infodump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacadente/pseuds/stellacadente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back story on Sith Warrior Xhareen's rage attack after learning the fate of Vette's family. This non-canon incident is referred to in my main work, The Spaces in Between, so I thought I'd put up this background information in case anyone was interested. Lots of character background as well. Infodump in the name of caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On board the Sith ship _Covenant_ over Tatooine

Xhareen's quarters grew so suddenly quiet, Quinn was certain he was dead.

The maelstrom of swirling debris had fallen and the winds of the Force, or whatever they were, that had been swirling around the room had died, too. Quinn remained curled around Xhareen's limp body. He went to reach up to feel her neck to make sure she still had a pulse, and a stabbing pain shot through the side of his chest. That was where her plasteel desk top had hit him. Lying there in enough agony to at least confirm he was still among the living, Quinn estimated he had at least three broken ribs.

He tried to take a breath. It hurt, but he was still able to do so, also confirming he had not punctured his lung. Xhareen gasped, then let out a string of quiet sobs. At least she was still alive.

It felt like several hours before Quinn heard the telltale swoosh of the cabin door opening. “Quinn! Bloody hells, mate!”

Quinn had never been so glad to hear that voice. “Glad” and “Pierce” were words he hadn't put together, ever, come to think about it. Still, he knew the hulking lieutenant would be concerned about Xhareen and that was enough.

“Pierce, if you could, please carefully lift Lord Xhareen and carry her to the medbay.”

“Of course. As long as when you get there, you tell me what the kriff happened here.”

“Yes, about that. Can you summon Broonmark and ask him to help? I'm not certain I can get up without some assistance.”

Pierce looked like he was about to issue an insult, but as he closed in on the scene – Quinn and Xhareen huddled under the edge of her bed, covered in datapads and clothing and broken furniture, with what had clearly been Xhareen's desktop now in several pieces just a short distance away – he clearly understood Quinn must have been struck by at least some of the mess.

“Sure. You'll be ok?”

“I will be fine. I'll be fine faster once I know my lord is all right.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Broonmark helped Quinn to the medbay without even a grunt or a snicker. Quinn found the Talz largely inscrutable, but it was clear he would defend his Sith clan leader to the death. It was also clear Xhareen adored him, though no one else knew why. But having another strong body around for something like this? Quinn was inclined to support her instincts completely now.

Jaesa was waiting for them when they arrived. Xhareen had already been placed on the main bed. Pierce knew enough to turn on the telemetry array. A cursory glance showed she was deeply unconscious, but not in a coma. Her other vital signs were typical of someone who'd been through a traumatic event.

Quinn was just about to bark an order at Pierce when the lieutenant offered, “We checked her for any wounds or bleeding and there were none. Guess you're good at being a meat shield, Quinn.”

Quinn let the remark pass. He was too concerned about Xhareen and whatever it was that had sent her into this terrifying fit of rage. Quinn had been near her many times as she marshaled her rage to heal herself in battle. He knew that her drawing on the Force in this manner always caused a bit of a stir in the air around her. But nothing on the order of what he had seen in her quarters. That was more like the typhoons that struck the far coast of the main continent on Dromund Kaas.

Jaesa moved closer to him and said, “Ah, listen, Quinn. You need to take off your jacket and let me get a kolto pack on you.”

“Where's Vette?” Quinn asked. Of course, Jaesa would know how to apply a kolto pack. Xhareen had made sure everyone knew basic field medicine. But Vette had shown a particular aptitude for medical training, and served as second when Quinn wasn't available.

“She won't come out of her quarters. I can go try again to get her, tell her it's your orders ...”

“No, Jaesa. Never mind. Something awful clearly happened on the planet. If Vette hasn't responded by now … just go back and make sure she's OK if you can.”

“I'm getting this pack on you first, Captain. Besides, I asked that already and Vette swore she was fine and then told me to kriff off. I knew something was wrong, but not so bad that it would provoke my master like that.”

“Do any of you have any clue what happened down there?” Quinn winced as Jaesa slid his left arm out of his uniform jacket. He wanted to scream but Maker be damned if he'd let Pierce see that. Jaesa grabbed the vibroscissors and cut away his undertunic and gasped.

“Whoa, d'you get hit by a low-flying speeder?” She gawked at the rapidly spreading mark on his side, but applied the pack gently.

“That is certainly what it felt like. All I can remember is the top of Xhareen's desk coming toward me. I thought I had grabbed her and ducked under the bed in time. I guess I did not.”

Pierce humphed. “Seems like you're both going to live, so I thought the Big Carpet and I would grab the droid and start trying to make some headway clearing up Lord Xhareen's quarters.”

Quinn nodded. The kolto was starting to work and he let out a sigh of relief. He was able to walk over to her on the bed without hobbling or holding his side. Not that he minded appearing weak, as long as she was OK. His lord being injured was far worse than some perceived attack on his own manhood.

“Thank you, Pierce. She will appreciate that.” He disappeared quickly out of the room. 

Before Quinn could even think about what to do next, Jaesa brought an exam stool over for him to sit on. Then, she handed him a blanket, since he was standing there shirtless. He thanked her. She just nodded. 

“I’m going to stay here a while with you both. If she wakes up and gets enraged again, maybe I can help.”

“That’s considerate of you. And thank you for the excellent dressing.”

“We’re all a team, Quinn. I know we pick on you. A lot. But you’ve taught us all quite a bit and it’s moments like this that, well, make us realize we’re glad you’re here.”

Quinn wiped his brow with his hands in hopes of stopping the tears that threatened to come. Thankfully, it worked. “I appreciate that, Jaesa. I’m just glad everyone cares about and is loyal to Lord Xhareen.”

Quinn sat at Xhareen’s side for nearly an hour, with no changes. He was starting to ache from balancing on the stool, so he went to grab one of the regular chairs and pulled it toward the bed. Jaesa stood up to help, but he waved her off. He really was no longer in pain. 

He also grabbed a data pad, wondering if he could access some Sith health archive that might explain what had happened. After another hour or so, he’d gotten nowhere. So he closed his eyes, hoping for a few moments of rest. 

~~~~~~

Several hours passed, and Quinn woke with a start. Vette was sitting on the floor next to him, her knees drawn up and her head resting on them. Jaesa was gone. His first instinct was to check Xhareen, who was still unconscious on the medical bed. He immediately felt bad, as it was clear Vette was in some distress as well. And the kolto pack had been depleted, because he was in pain again. 

“She’s fine, Quinn. I’ve been watching her so you could sleep. Jaesa needed to sleep, too.”

“What about you, Vette? Are you OK? Should I check …”

“I’m fine, you big dork. I’m just ashamed all this happened because of me.”

“All what? Can you please tell me what happened down there?”

Vette got up and went over to Xhareen’s side. She stroked her hair, then placed her hand gently on the Sith’s arm. There was no response from the sensors, so Quinn said nothing. He himself wanted to be up on that bed, and curl his body around Xhareen’s, and stay there until she was awake and all right, so he wasn’t going to stop Vette from a little intimacy, either.

“We got to the coordinates Tivva gave us before she did. It was some poor shop manager’s hut. My mother was in there, except she was dead.”

Quinn gasped. “I’m so sorry, what …”

“She had died two days earlier. We missed her by _two days_. I hadn’t seen her for 15 years, and now I missed her, forever, by two stinking days. She’d been sick but no one bothered to get her treatment and instead, they just worked her to death. You know, to get what they could out of her before the inevitable.

“But the shop manager was a decent type. Had her preserved, was going to have her buried behind his place so at least the wildlife wouldn’t get her. Xhareen would have none of that, and she instantly paid the man to have a proper cremation done, even though Tivva wanted to pay.

“I could see Xhareen getting angry, but she was in control, completely in control, I swear. There’s something I need to tell you about her, but that can wait. Because at that moment in the hut, Tivva was ready to go off the rails. She wanted to go storm the Hutt’s palace. And I could see that Xhareen wanted to, too. She knew the sluggy bastard, Whuddle. Stupid name, even for a Hutt.

“But anyway, she also knew that Tivva wasn’t a killer. I mean, Xhareen could have stormed the palace and taken the Hutt by herself much easier than trying to sneak us in as new dancers. It’s just that Xhareen understood there would be consequences. For Tivva. For us. Baras would hear about it and it would get us all in trouble. Something bad, anyway.

“Tivva probably knew she was right, but she got really angry and stormed off. So here Xhareen is, thinking she’d not only cost me my mother, but now my sister, too. We hung around to see my mother’s body taken by the authorities and Xhareen made sure all the proper paperwork was in order and she got everyone’s names and threatened them with a painful death if my mother wasn’t treated like kriffing royalty. I know it’s terrible, but that part was funny.

“There was a ceremony. But I just can’t wrap my head around it all. I should be upset and crying or angry like Tivva but I don’t feel anything right now, except embarrassment. And I feel like bantha shit about that.” She stroked Xhareen’s hair again, and Quinn could see her eyes moisten. 

“But Vette, she was your mother. It’s OK to be upset no matter how long you were apart. My mother hates me. I haven’t seen her in over 10 years, and I know I would be wrecked if I heard something had happened to her.”

“I dunno, Quinn. It felt so remote. Like it was happening to someone else. I told Xhareen Tivva would come around and that I just wanted to get back here to the ship. I took the ashes and I guess I can figure out somewhere to bury them.”

“When you’re ready, that is.”

“Yeah.”

Quinn didn’t want to bother her any more. He couldn’t imagine her pain, even if he fully understood her need to show bravado instead. He went to her and put his arms around her. He didn't bother to fight the tears that were pooling up in his eyes. He stood so tall over Vette, and he was glad that she couldn’t see. 

Which thought distracted him enough that he forgot not to sniffle.

Vette giggled. “I always pegged you for a big softy, Quinn. You run a good game, all proper and stuff. But you never fooled me.”

Quinn laughed and hugged her a little tighter. For all their bickering, it had always been clear that he and Vette shared a bond. Maybe it was all due to their respective love for Xhareen. Yes, he had to admit to himself that was where his feelings for his lord were going. And Vette had clearly come to replace the sisters he’d lost when he was disowned after Druckenwell. Even though she was so much younger, Vette reminded him of no one more than his older sister Kayda. Stubborn, smart, determined to do everything her own way. Always in everyone else’s business.

“Vette, I know I was a bit of a jerk at first about defending slavery, but Xhareen’s disgust with it has had me thinking hard about that for months. And now? There’s absolutely no way I could ever support it again. Seeing it up close, knowing people affected by it, I just want you to know I was wrong.”

Vette pulled away. “OK, Quinn, nice to see you growing as a person, but you’re smothering me.”

Quinn reached over and gave her arm a pat. There was almost no pain in his side now.

“Vette, do you remember Halidrell Setsyn?”

She wrinkled her nose and her lekku twitched. “Baras’ slaver on Nar Shaddaa? Yeah, no. Xhareen wouldn’t let me meet her. Afraid I was going to drop a grenade down her shirt or something.”

“Hmm, probably would have been a kinder way to go than fate she met at the hand of Lord Rathari.” Quinn reflexively rubbed his neck. Force choking just seemed a horrid way to die.

“After Rathari contacted us, and all was quiet, Xhareen bent down and closed Halidrell’s eyes and said over her corpse: 'I’m sorry, Halidrell, you could have been a decent person under other circumstances. But thus always to slavers.' And just left her body there.”

“Not surprising. Thanks for sharing that, it’s actually helpful, Captain Segue.”

Vette, resorting to calling him names again, was actually a good sign, Quinn mused.

“I have to tell you this. You can’t tell anyone, and you can’t tell Xhareen you know.” She lowered her voice to a whisper, even though the med display showed Xhareen was still unconscious.

Quinn touched her shoulder and led her away from the bed nevertheless. “Then do you think it’s wise to tell me at all, Vette? If Xhareen doesn’t want me to know, I shouldn’t.”

“You’re going to watch out for her no matter what, but I dunno, I think this is something you need to be aware of. After something like this, I really don’t want her to go and do anything reckless. She still has to serve the whims of Darth No Face.

“Anyway, two weeks ago, remember when she got that holocall in the conference room and then spent the rest of the night in her cabin?”

He did. He assumed it was Baras, or maybe even her former Chiss lover who had hurt her so badly on Nar Shaddaa when he told her they’d never be a couple. Quinn still felt guilty that he’d enjoyed the thought of him proving yet again he was unworthy of her affection. That wasn’t exactly jealousy, was it?

“So who was it? I just assumed it was Baras. Or something Sith related that the rest of us didn't need to know about.” Including feckless lovers.

“You know Xhareen was educated on Dromund Kaas as a child, right? She asked you not to say anything about it to Baras, but I know she told you as a test.”

Quinn sighed. He understood why they were all distrustful of him at first, but now, months later? “Vette, I have not even spoken to Baras directly since leaving Balmorra. Only during group holocalls, related to missions. And I’m sure you’ve poked around my comm logs enough to confirm that.”

“Righty-o, Captain Protocol. That’s the only reason I’m telling you this now. I know you have feelings for her, along with the whole duty thing. What I’m going to tell you is dangerous information. It could not only hurt Xhareen if other people knew, including Darth Smellyrobes, but it could hurt the rest of us, too. You included.”

 _Dangerous information_. Those were the exact words Xhareen had used, too. Quinn couldn’t process them at the time, so he just filed them away for later consideration. Which apparently was right now.

He sat back down, suddenly exhausted, knowing this was going to be one of those turning point moments. Would he still feel the same way about her, now that he was apparently going to learn the whole truth?

“Go ahead, Vette.” _Go ahead and change everything._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn learns about Xhareen's past.

Vette pulled over the stool and sat on it, facing Quinn, and began the tale. 

“So, Xhareen got the holocall. It was an automated message from the man who knows where her parents are. The only person in the galaxy, I mean other than them.”

That wasn’t what was in the official records. Quinn knew everything in her record by heart, spotty as it was.

“I thought her parents died. That’s how she wound up in the orphanage.” Quinn knew that much, but Xhareen had never told him what had happened when she left the planet at age 15. He’d considered a hundred scenarios since hearing about it, but nothing ever made sense. He was convinced that the truth wouldn’t either.

“No. See, Xhareen wasn’t in some school for gifted aliens as much as she was in special secret _Sith_ school for gifted aliens. And the darth who was training her got killed in some stupid power play or someone was offended about the aliens or something. Anyway, the darth was killed, and his wife who was also Miralukan, and most of the kids they were training. 

“But Xhareen and a few others, including her Chiss ex-boyfriend you’re so jealous over, escaped. And when all that happened, an alert went out and the parents of the kids were taken into protective custody. The dead darth guy knew bad things might happen to them, so he had set all this up ahead of time as part of the agreement he had to train them. 

“One of the acolytes survived. She informed the authorities that all the children had been killed, then disappeared herself. She got them to the orphanage. They were supposed to be safer there, forgotten cogs in the wheel and such. Parents gone, no one would make a stink about them. Whoever killed her master never gave them a second thought.

“Except somewhere along the line, Xhareen’s parents and her sister got lost. Their handler died or got captured and there was that little war business going on, you know all about that.

“So then, his son found his father’s belongings a couple of years later and somehow got in touch with Xhareen. I don’t know why she couldn’t be reunited with them at that time, she never told me that. She still keeps a lot of secrets, Quinn.

“But that call she got last week was from the son, or from his ghost, because he had died, too and left this automated holo. Except the transmission was bounced off so many relays, she couldn’t trace it. I have been trying since then, and that’s how I found the last piece of information I needed to figure out where my mother was. This guy left a package for her with the information, tracked to her genes even, but she doesn’t know where. So it was like losing her family all over again. And then what happened to my mother? I guess that just set her off.”

Who could blame her? Quinn thought, taking a breath finally after what had felt like hours during Vette’s tale.

“Vette, do you know what happened to Xhareen and why she left Dromund Kaas altogether? Why didn’t she just stay in that orphanage?”

“That’s probably something you ought to hear from her. I know the high points. Blue Guy told me. But I will tell you this: She got sent to the slave pits. On Hutta. And not the 'let’s go mine some rocks, kids' pits. The fighting pits. I hate slavery because it tore my family apart, but all it meant for me was I had to run around a kitchen and get yelled at a lot and adopt new family. For Xhareen, she had to kill people just to get a scrap of bread.”

Quinn covered his face with his hand. “Stars, I feel like such a fool.” _Thus always to slavers_.

“Yeah, and a pompous fool at that. But she understood where you came from, and she didn’t judge you. She’s special, Quinn. Not ‘Special like everyone else,’ not 'We’re all different like the snowflakes on Hoth' special. She’s as strong and as tough as she is because inside, she knows what everyone else is feeling. Maybe it’s the Force, or maybe just empathy, or whatever she needed to survive in the fighting pits. Know thy enemy stuff. But she gives an actual bantha crap about people, too.”

Quinn had pegged Xhareen as extraordinary when they worked together on Balmorra. She clearly hated being told she was a “different kind of Sith,” so he’d said it to her once, and never again. He’d put her superior skills to good training and natural talent. But he’d never understood just how unusual her “training” had been. 

The fighting pits. Quinn knew so little about them, or about the slave fighting circuit matches that so many enlisted personnel enjoyed watching and betting on – completely against regulations, but no one said anything since they also served to siphon off excess energy and stress among the troops. The fighters were turned into popular heroes across the galaxy. She had been one of them. It was beyond anything he could fathom. 

But to lose her family all over again? That was something Quinn could empathize with. 

“Yeah, well, anyway, Captain Beefcake, I’m heading back to my quarters. Don’t get too chilly and when she wakes up, let me know, okay?”

Quinn reached his hand up to touch her arm, and winced a bit from the pain. “I will let you know, Vette. Thank you, for sharing all of this.”

“Sure thing, Quinn.” She grinned. “Yeah, I remember your name sometimes.”

He smiled back and just nodded. 

It had been quite the night. 

Quinn pondered whether to apply another kolto pack, or perhaps to just put on a shirt. He was at the supply cabinet when Pierce came in. 

“She’s still out, then? Just wanted to report her quarters are almost back to normal. Gonna have to get a new desk somewhere, though.”

“Thank you, lieutenant. She will appreciate all that you have done for her tonight.”

“Had a thought, though. Maybe the droid can fabricate a new one from all the pieces with those fancy new machines in the cargo bay.”

Quinn closed the cabinet door and looked at him with some amazement. It was an actual, good idea. He hadn’t had the time to learn everything the fabrication droids were good at, though Toovee likely had an inventory of all of their skills. He wasn’t even certain how Xhareen had been able to afford them. “That’s an excellent idea, lieutenant.”

“Wow, _Captain_ , that’s more encouragement in one night than I’ve gotten from you in months!” 

Quinn grabbed the door handles and looked at the floor. “Yes, I suppose I’ve been too hard on you. It wasn’t anything personal.” Or at least, not very personal, he thought. 

He was going to dish out even more praise when Pierce interrupted. 

“Look, Quinn, I'm not going to ever be your best mate. I probably won’t ever even like you. But we both care about her, respect her, and I know that feelings between the two of you are for real even if you’re too stupid to acknowledge them. And what you did tonight, that did take balls. For all you knew, you were sacrificing your life to save hers and as much as I hate to admit it, it is what we’ve all come to expect from you.

“So I think it’s time I shared something with you. Kept it to myself all this time.” He pointed to Xhareen. “Well, she knows I know. Just think it’s time you were rung in, you know?”

Something in Pierce’s tone made Quinn anxious. What was it about this night that shook all the secrets loose from the galaxy? Was there something about him sitting there, shirtless, wrapped in a blanket, bruises blooming all over his body, that made people want to talk to him all of a sudden? 

“I’m going to need to sit down for this, so give me a moment, Pierce.” Quinn opened the cabinet again and pulled out a lab coat in his size. He put it on behind the open cabinet door, in hopes that Pierce wouldn’t see him grimace. He wasn’t going to put on another kolto pack just yet, but he was beginning to stiffen up and he wanted to be able to listen without distractions. 

He went back to the chair and sat down. “Proceed.”

Pierce remained standing. He had a habit of pacing when he talked for more than two sentences, just like Quinn did. Xhareen had teased them both about it, though Quinn recalled she only threatened to leash him to a pole, not Pierce. 

“Anyway, Quinn, I’d bet my pay for a year you have no idea that she was a famous pit fighter on the Hutt circuit.”

“I know she survived the slave pits, but that’s all.” He wasn’t about to confess he’d known this for all of 10 minutes. And a lieutenant's salary wasn't worth enough to interrupt Pierce, since Quinn wanted to know more than Vette had offered.

“She was called The Tempest. It’s some translation of her name. She was rich and she was famous, but she always wore a mask or goggles or pretended to be blind. She never got to be who she really was, but when you’re a famous fighter like that, that’s a good thing. Cuz you never retire from that game, you just die.

“There’s always been rumors, that they fake their deaths and then go live in lavish retirement. So considering that she’s right here in front of us, that means she chose not to have that life, but this one instead. I don’t ever forget that. She trusts you, so even when I want to punch your face in, _Sir_ , I don’t, because I know at least something about where she comes from.”

That left Quinn feeling somewhat embarrassed. He hadn’t given Pierce much credit for deep thoughts, or loyalty. He knew Pierce had extorted his release from Taris from the worthless Moff Hedren. Not that Quinn could quibble about someone pulling one over on a corrupt, incompetent moff.

"Thank you for your honesty, lieutenant. I know I'm a stickler and a pain. I do that because it's the right thing to do, but I also do it to keep her, and all of us, safe."

“Yeah, well, you're still a git. _Sir_. At least sometimes.” Pierce was grinning as he said it. Though Quinn despised this kind of jocularity, he understood where it came from and this was no night to be throwing regulation manuals at anyone. 

“Probably, and I'd write you up but it hurts too much to hold a datapad, so you get a pass. Just this once.” He still wasn’t comfortable letting Pierce see him weakened by his injuries, but he was nearly past caring at this point. 

“I can have Broonmark or the droid haul in a cot for you, so you can sleep off this attack of decency you're having.”

Quinn smiled, despite himself. “That will be acceptable. Can’t have this good mood going on all night.”

Pierce grunted and turned to leave. 

“One last thing, Lt. Pierce. Thank you for everything tonight. I mean it, from myself.” 

“Yeah, I know you do.” He turned and left the room. That was that. 

A few minutes later, Toovee brought in a cot and assembled it, while Quinn gave Xhareen’s vitals a last review. A few minutes after that, he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Xhareen woke up in a field, bathed in warm light. Too warm, perhaps. She recognized the sharp scent of the grass and the rich, loamy earth and the perfume of impending springtime on the slight westerly breeze.

She was home. She hadn't had a home for many years. She most often considered that her home had been Darth Neveris's complex in the hinterlands, hours south of Kaas City. But she knew better. She had been born on a relatively unknown planet, Covenant, a colony world for aliens welcomed into Empire space, if not totally into the Empire itself. Off the major hyperspace lanes, it was a two-week trip to Dromund Kaas. Still, the planet boasted a thriving trade in goods and personnel for the capital world and its universities and research facilities. 

This field was near to the house where she had been born. It was the field where she learned to hunt, at first from following the family cat, a particularly nasty, spotted brown specimen whose ruthlessness insured none of her mother's garden plants were ever molested by vermin. He was old when Xhareen was born, and older still when she left eight years later. The last she remembered of him was the writhing ratling in his maw, his cold, dun-colored eyes watching her as she was packed into the groundcar to head to the spaceport and a life of learning to be Sith. She never saw him again.

She crossed the field toward where her house should be, but the short route suddenly turned into deep jungle. The crisp breeze became a rhythmic swaying of leaves, dancing in the fetid heat of Dromund Kaas. It wasn't true that it always rained or that the planet was constantly encircled with clouds, no matter what the Jedi propaganda machine churned out. Xhareen could smell the sunshine that baked the crowns of the tall trees just beyond what she could see when she looked skyward.

She instinctively felt her face. She wasn't wearing her visor, and yet she could see everything as she did with her cybernetics. Just like the field, this place was familiar.

She tromped along a narrow path that led to a clearing. The clearing was empty, not as it was supposed to be. A walled compound, with a main house and an outbuilding that served as dormitory and school and training facility. They were supposed to be here, and they were not. 

Xhareen continued across the barren space until she reached the tree line on the other side. A dark-stoned high rise stood impassive before her. The orphanage. She walked into the front door, and almost immediately, out the back. She turned to look at the building, quiet and lifeless, when someone or something pushed her into a hole.

Or actually, a pit. The slave pits on Hutta. This place was quiet, too. No overseers, no slaves, just bones and dust. She began to run, having no desire to stay any longer here than she must. 

She quickly found herself in the spaceport on Ylesia Prime, noisy with life sounds and thick with smells. People all around her. She tried to talk to them, to grab hold, but they slipped through her hands like ghosts. 

She stopped, hoping to slow whatever this dream journey was. She was happy here. She had a home here. Lovers, money, fame. For a time, anyway. 

Though she had stopped moving, the world around her did not, and it swirled and swayed until she was in a large, empty hangar carved out of a mountainside. This was where she had been secreted to after her “death” in the fighting ring. A man, dark-skinned like her, had come to tell her he'd bought out her contract and she was being retired so she could embark upon her true calling. As a Sith. 

Here was where she learned to channel her fear and rage and hatred and become powerful. She learned that peace was a lie, that there was only passion. And all things worth having sprang from passion. Strength. Power. Victory. 

Freedom. Never again would she be in chains. 

She had been drugged unconscious when she was brought to this place, and when she left. She never learned the name of the rock they called home for four years. When she woke the second time, it was in the sky over Korriban.

And suddenly the earth-heated hangar became a cold, dusty red plain. Immense statues lined the path to the only building worth noting here: the Sith Temple. She walked up the steep path and into the antechamber. No Imperial Guards greeted her with their customary kneel. 

She walked to the elevator, but when the doors opened, she was back in the field, behind her home on Covenant. She could see the back door. Someone had left it open, probably to signal to the cat that it was time to eat dinner scraps if he so deigned. 

She walked up to the door, but hesitated. What was going to be inside? A scene she didn't want to see? Her parents were gone, somewhere she didn't know. They had abandoned this house, along with her baby sister, years ago. What had they left behind? Had they taken anything with them to remind them of the daughter whose power in the Force had caused all of this?

The soft breeze became a stormwind, so without thinking, Xhareen ran into the house for shelter. Her feet slapped on cold metal. She was on board her ship, that she had renamed _Covenant_ in honor of her home. Because it was home now. 

She was outside the medbay, so she stepped through the door. Quinn was there, and Vette. So was she, lying on the bed, asleep. She called out to these two, both of them so special to her, but they couldn't hear her. Quinn was shirtless, with a kolto pack strapped to his left side and most of his torso covered in red and purple. She reached out to him, but he began to move away, at first slowly, then he was flying in one direction while she was being pulled in the opposite direction.

She called out his name, and suddenly she was sitting on the bed. Quinn jumped up, except now he was wearing an open labcoat with no shirt underneath. He was still in his uniform trousers, but had kicked off his boots, which stood neatly next to the chair he had been sitting in.

“My lord, you're awake!” he said. 

She tried to speak, and thought for a moment this was still all a dream. But this Quinn came up to her and when he brushed her arm, she felt it. He pronounced her vital signs good and was explaining something medical to her that she couldn't quite understand. 

Quinn seemed to recognize her confusion, and took her hand in his. “You're going to be OK, Xhareen. We're all here for you.”

She nodded. Words tried to form in her mouth, but she still couldn't speak. Quinn moved away, and she tried to cry out, calling him back to her. He went to the comm and then came back to her, picking up her hand as he had. She felt better, and did not resist as he lowered her back onto the bed. 

He raised it up a bit, holding her hand the entire time. The door opened, and Jaesa appeared. She and Quinn were talking and she took Xhareen's other hand in hers and began to meditate.

That was when the air cleared and her throat cleared and she could breathe and hear and she realized she was using her Force sight and Quinn and Jaesa appeared like spirits. “Visor?” she asked. 

Quinn reached over to the counter behind him, and handed her the device. She fitted it onto her face, the connections quickly resetting. She could never deny who, or what she was, but she had grown so accustomed to her cybernetic vision that she only went without it when she was asleep. 

“Where's Vette?” She couldn't quite remember how she got here, but she knew Vette had been in trouble. Tivva, her sister, too. 

A wave of warmth from Jaesa washed over her. Quinn grabbed her hand even harder. 

“Vette is speaking with her sister. They are both fine.”

She wanted to break free, to run out of this room, but these two cared for her. They wouldn't want her to run away. She took a deep breath. She could smell kolto and Quinn's woody cologne in his disheveled hair and the Alderaanian floral soap Jaesa couldn't go without. 

She began to sob. Quinn leaned his head down until it touched hers. His bare chest was inches from her face. He and Jaesa were saying soothing things, but they didn't understand. This was a cry of happiness and relief.

Xhareen hated dreams. Even in bad times, reality was so much easier to bear.


End file.
